


Complementary

by KuroNeko414



Series: love confessions [3]
Category: Breddy, TwoSet, Twosetviolin, twoset violin
Genre: Affection, Bad Puns, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroNeko414/pseuds/KuroNeko414
Summary: "God had to nerf you with unclear skin because he made you too cute."Just two grown men cuddling in the sheets as it rains outside.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: love confessions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932229
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55





	Complementary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You and Me(In Our Little Infinity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26318917) by [MistOfMidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistOfMidnight/pseuds/MistOfMidnight). 



Rain pitter-pattered upon the windows, blanketing the night in a liquid white noise. The sky outside was painted a deep navy blue—a dark solace despite the flowing orchestra of fluids. Clouds passed by as they unloaded their burden upon the earth, obscuring the moon that would’ve otherwise shone through in a different weather.

And underneath the sound of the heavy downpour, if you listen just closely enough, two grown men giggle under their blankets way past bedtime.

“-but your cheeks are so cute!” “Excuse me, I am a strong, independent man and I am  _ not  _ cute. You, on the other hand, have literal constellations on your face.  _ That’s  _ cute.”

The taller of the two boys squawked, disbelieving. “You talking about my acne scars? These things? Bro, you’re weird, how do you even find this cute?” He lightly touched his face, feeling the bumps in his skin, self-consciousness buried deep in the recesses of his mind starting to resurface.

“Yes, I’m talking about your acne scars, Eddy. If the moon can be pretty in the sky with all those craters, so can you. Though, the moon will never compare to your beauty, my love,” Brett said with a wink. He caressed Eddy’s face, relishing the blush he knows is there in the dark, and being the one to have brought it there. Eddy deserves to know that he is beautiful. He deserves to  _ feel _ beautiful, and if that means Brett’s thumb running over the imperfect skin of his face, so be it.

“You’re just saying that because you’re biased,” Eddy replied, a hint of a whine in his voice. “I mean come on, your skin is like, so smooth, you’re like a KPOP star. Too bad you suck at singing,” Eddy replied with a grin. “Psh, you suck at singing too, and  _ you’re  _ the one with perfect pitch here,” Brett retorted. “And at least I didn’t rap to Nicki Minaj while twerking during karaoke.”

Eddy stuck out his tongue playfully. It wasn’t really his fault he was dared to do that, but he has to admit it was definitely not his best moment. “Anyways,” Brett continued, “smooth skin is overrated bro, and you’re already cute now. God had to nerf you with unclear skin because he made you too cute.” Brett stated that as if it was fact, and well, it really is to him.

“You’re still cuter! Especially when you have those itty-bitty sweater paws when you wear my clothes,” Eddy said, nodding sagely. “The epitome of cuteness. You’re like a little cat. Nyan. You should wear cat ears in one of our videos.” Brett laughed at the suggestion. He probably won’t do it though. He can already anticipate the fans going insane, but he’d prefer it if only Eddy would see. Brett doesn’t care what everyone else says, only Eddy. All he needs in life is Eddy and the violin, their brain child is just a side product that ended up taking off from those two needs.

“Well I guess you have no choice but to keep giving me your clothes to wear then.” Eddy just shook his head with a smile. Brett steals all his clothes nowadays and he always looks like he’s drowning in them with how big they are on him. And it’s perfect that way. He looks adorable, and Eddy likes to look back on those times when he feels unmotivated to do things. His heart swells every time, and it fills him with a renewed purpose. A breath of air.

Silence falls between them, the muted noise of the rain giving them a sense of calm. Brett snuggled into Eddy’s chest, relishing the warmth emanating from his personal heater. Eddy wrapped his arms around Brett’s small frame in response—Brett is just the  _ perfect _ size. Eddy thought of tucking all of his love in his heart, hoping that Brett would be able to hear it in the rhythm it beats. He ran his long fingers up and down Brett’s back, feeling him relax.

Brett pinched a very small portion of Eddy’s shirt and felt the fabric between his calloused fingers. As he repeated the motion, an  _ I love you  _ popped into his mind. So Brett leaned up and kissed Eddy’s jaw, and Eddy kissed him back on top of his head. Eddy murmured an  _ I love you _ onto his hair, and Brett felt content.

“Hey,” Brett started, his hands closed in fists on Eddy’s shirt. Eddy hummed in response. “You really are cute. But what matters more is your heart, y’know. Your purpose and all that shnazz. You have put so much effort into music, and you fought hard to be able to pursue it. Honestly, I'm still scared of your mom. But you showed her you’re more than capable of being a doctor, and you can draw pretty well for someone that never took art classes, and you’re my favorite violinist.” Brett released the fabric and smoothed it with his palms. “You’re my favorite person, and you complement me so well. I love you for who you are and what you value, Eddy. Your cuteness is just a bonus,” Brett finished.

Eddy sighed, arms wrapping tighter. He felt his heart getting squeezed, then he chuckled. “Yeah you’re right. We’re very complementary. You can even say we’re…  _ right  _ for each other. Get it?” Brett looked up at Eddy, touched and also slightly confused. Eddy grinned that crooked grin, “You know? Complementary angles… they add up to 90 degrees… which is a right angle.” Brett slapped Eddy weakly on the chest as Eddy laughed at his own joke. “Really?” Brett groaned. “I give you a heartfelt, sentimental confession that took half my total brain cells to articulate, and you reply with a math pun. You nerd.” Eddy carded his fingers through Brett’s hair, “You love me though.” Eddy pressed a kiss to Brett’s head and Brett wrapped his arms around Eddy’s torso. “My nerd,” he murmured into Eddy’s shirt.

At this moment, nothing matters. Not YouTube, not money, not fame. Not the world tearing itself apart. Nothing but Eddy and Brett together. Their heartbeats dancing around one another in their own rhythm as their lives have done. Distinct melodies coming together in complete harmony. Nothing matters but the way that Brett fits perfectly in Eddy’s arms, his head tucked perfectly under Eddy’s jaw, their legs intertwined with one another. Eddy’s hand running up and down his back while his other hand carded itself through his hair. Eddy’s breathing calmed him down as the rain continued to pour outside. 

All Brett ever needed was Eddy and the violin.

And maybe bubble tea. Maybe they’ll have some tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by MistOfMidnight's You and Me(In Our Little Infinity) and also a pun I came up with while hanging out with my math teacher friend. There's just something so nice about cuddling with someone while it rains outside and I really look forward to having that someday, you know? Comments are appreciated as always, hope you have a nice day!


End file.
